Michael Douglas
Michael Douglas (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''The War of the Roses'' (1989) Rose: Killed, along with Kathleen Turner, when the chandelier they're both hanging from crashes to the floor (he dies while reaching out to Kathleen who slaps his hand away, with the bodies later seen when Danny DeVito and their maid break down the door). *''Basic Instinct (1992)'' [Detective Nick Curran]: Possibly stabbed to death (off-screen) with an icepick by Sharon Stone shortly after the end of the movie; the movie fades out after the icepick is shown, so it's left ambiguous whether or not she kills him. Since the scene has been suggested, I'll list it just in case. (Thanks to Jack) *''Falling Down'' (1993) [William Foster a.k.a. D-FENS]: Shot to death by Robert Duvall after Michael (at the end of a standoff) points a toy gun at him (so his daughter can get his life insurance). He then falls off a pier into the ocean after staggering back while talking to Robert, with his body later seen floating on the surface as Robert looks over the side. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Ghost and the Darkness'' (1996) [Charles Remington]: Killed (off-screen) by one of the lions; we only see his bloodied tent afterwards. (Thanks to Mark) *''A Perfect Murder'' (1998) [Steven Taylor]: Shot in the chest by Gwyneth Paltrow at the end of a struggle in their kitchen. (The DVD also includes an alternate ending in which Gwyneth shoots him in the stomach without being attacked by him). *''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past'' (2009) [Uncle Wayne]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, some time before the story begins; he appears as a ghost to Matthew McConaughey throughout the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Beyond the Reach'' (2014) [Madec]: Shot to death by Jeremy Irvine. TV Deaths *''Back to the Streets of San Francisco'' (1992 TV) [Steve Keller]: Michael didn't appear in it, but it's confirmed that his character from the 1972-'77 series was killed (off-screen) (I haven't seen this, I only got the information from a guide). *''Behind the Candelabra'' (2013 TV) [Liberace]: Dies (off screen) of AIDS complications; a scene at his funeral takes place later on, where Matt Damon imagines the proceedings as a final farewell concert where Douglas performs. Notable Relatives *Son of Kirk Douglas and Diana Douglas *Half-brother of Eric Douglas *Mr. Catherine Zeta-Jones *Father of Cameron Douglas Gallery William_Foster_suicide_by_cop.jpg|Michael Douglas in Falling Down. Douglas, Michael Douglas, Michael Douglas, Michael Category:American actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies